I Know
by kuri L.b
Summary: I KNOW when to STOP…I KNOW when to let her GO… I KNOW when to MOVE ON…  BUT  'I KNOW Is different from...'I CAN'...


Ahm… first tagalog story? Na inspire lang kasi ako sa mga messages ng classmate ko at ng pinsan ko^^

Pasenya na ah kung mali ang mga sentence kc…kahit Pilipina ako… mababa ako sa Filipino… ahahahaha…. Char2x ko lang to… kc ualang magawa sa bahay… at uala ring akong maisip dun sa isa ko pang story… baka kaunti lang yun.. aabot guro yun sa 10 chapters below…. Yung human sacrifice alice…

Dedicated to my friends… char uie… sana ma gustuhan niyo….:D

Hindi ko pag-aari ang vocaloid… pag-aari ito ng crypton media. (tomohXDD)

* * *

><p>Palagi akong nagkukunwari na masaya para lang maipakita sa lahat na ako'y nasa mabuting kalagayan. Pero hindi nila alam na sa lahat ng mga ngiti na pinapakita ko ay katumbas ng mga luha ko sa aking puso.<p>

Matagal ko na itong dinadamdam simula nung ako'y sekretong umibig sa kanya. Kelan ba to nagsimula? Sa katunayan nga ay hindi ko napansin… nalaman ko na lang na tumibok ang puso kung siya ay malapit sa akin at doon ko nalaman na matagal na pala ko itong dinamdam nang magkaroon siya ng kasintahan. Labis akong tumutol sa relasyon nila ngunit hindi lang nila ako pinansin. Sabagay sino ba ako para tumutol? Ako lang naman ang kanyang kakambal na kapatid. Alam ko… nakakadiri diba? Ako'y umibig sa aking kakambal, si Rin Kagamine. Pilit mo akong iniintindi diba? Wala rin yan… dahil hindi ka nakaranas ng ganito. Mas mabuti pang pagdirihan ninyo ako kaysa iintindihin niyo pa dahil parang nararamdaman ko na lalong lalaki pa ang aking kasalanan. Okay lang sa akin na pagdirihan niyo ako… ganito na ako nang ako ay pinanganak.

Maiba na lang… ang dahilan kung bakit ako labis nasasaktan, nasabi ko na, dahil nagkaroon siya ng kasintahan at ngayon ay magpapakasal na sila. Bukas ay aalis na siya sa amin upang manirahan doon sa kanyang magiging asawa, si Dell Howne. Sana'y ako nalang ang nasa kanyang posisyon… labis akong naiingit sa kanya. Sa tuwing nakikita ko silang magkasama, ako na lang ay ngumingiti upang itago ang aking pakalungkot at pagkasaktan (a/n: may word ba na ganyan?).

"Huy Len, ano ba ang sasabihin mo sa akin ha?" narinig ko si Rin, ginulo niya ang aking isipan. Muntik ko na palang nakaimutan, ako pala ay hihiling sa kanya na magkaroon kami 'mag-sleep over', gaya nung ginawa naming nang kami ay mga bata pa, sa huling pagkakataon. Wala akong masamang gagawin! Siguro naisip niyo ya ano?

"Pede babg humiling? Pede ba tayong magkaroon tayo ng 'sleep-over' na mi-miss ko na kasi yun eh at ito na ang kahuli-hulihang magkasama tayo…" sinabi ko sa kanya na may konting hiya pa sa tono.

"Sige… ma-mi-miss ko talaga kayo, lalo-lalo na ikaw Len" sinabi niya at binigyan niya ako ng isang nakabibighaning ngiti. Puso ko'y lumipad makita lang ang kanyang ngiti. Siya ay umalis upang magligpit ng kanyang mga bagahe.

* * *

><p>"So… anu gawin natin?" napatanong si Rin.<p>

"Like we always do, manood ng movies, maglaro ng games o pede ring magkwentuhan… o ano...? San ang uunahin?" sinabi ko sa kanya at binigyan ko siya ng malungkot na ngiti. Mabuti na lang di niya ito napansin.

"Tara Len… manood na lang tau ng movies while nagkwe-kwentuhan tapos… laru tau board or baraha games." Sinagest ni Rin.

"Sige, anung movie bah?" nagtanong ako sa kanya.

"Gusto ko…" nag-iisip pa siya. Bago ka siya mgkasagot, sumingit ako, "wag yung may romansa!" sabi ko sa kanya.

"Ay! Gusto ko pa naman tingnan ang 'I Love You So'… sige… eto na lang, 'A Thing Called Love'" sabi niya.

"sabi nang wag yung may romansa… bat yan pa?" sabi ko na may paunting kamot sa ulo. (pahamak na kamot?)

"Kaunti lang ang romansa jan no… no gross and smootchie things. Bakit bat ayaw mo ng mga ganun? Siguro bumabakla kana no? o iiyak ka pag titingin nun?" sabi niya na inaasar ako at nagtagumpay pa siya… naasar niya talaga ako.

"Hoy! Hindi ako bakla! May maganda akong reason kung bakit ayaw ko tumingin nun" sabi ko sa kanya… ayaw ko talaga tumingin ng mga ganon pagkasama siya….kasi naman… anu ba yan … hirap naman sabihin… eto na lang.. awkward kasi pag siya kasama ko tumingin nun.. baka pa umiyak… hindi naman sa hindi ako marunong magpatahan sa kanya… kasi baka may magawa pa akong masama sa kanya…

"Anu yun?" nilapit niya ang kanyang mukha sa akin at tiningnan niya ako sa mata. Alam niya naman na ayaw kung gumanon siya sa akin…hindi talaga nakakaintindi… feeling ko kasi parang tinitingnan niya pagkatao ko… takot ako malaman niya sikreto ko. Pero sasabihin ko na man rin sa kanya pag may courage na ako. Tanggap ko rin kung ipagtabuyan niya ako… matagal na akong handa.

"Basta!" sabi ko at lumayo sa kanya. Parang nasaktan ko ata siya… kasi bigla siyang tumalikod at umupo sa sofa. Tanungin ko kaya.

"ah… Rin.. ok ka lang?" tanong ko. Lumingon siya sa akin at binigyan niya na naman ako ng ngiti. "oo naman… tara... umupo ka na… magsisimula na" sabi niya.

Tumabi ako sa kanya ng may konting distansya siyempre. Imbes na ako manood ako sa movie, tinitigan ko lang ang screen at nag isip. Ma-mi-miss ko talaga lahat sa kanya… I was remembering lahat ng mga magagandang nangyari sa amin. Mukhang di ko na matutupad ang pangako ko sa kanya. Na sasayaw kami sa aming ika-18 na kaarawan kasi araw rin yun ng kasal niya… bat jan pa?

"huy Len… bat ka malungkot? Nakakatawa naman yung palabas ah… habol ng habol siya sa lalaking gusto niya at naghirap pa siyang gumanda." Sabi ni Rin.

"Bakit pa niya hahabulin ang lalaki… hindi mo pwedeng turuan ang lalaki na umibig gaya ng pagmamahal mo na gusto mo sa iyo. Dapat siyang maghintay, kung ayaw talaga niya just let go of him… make him happy. Ma-mi-miss mo siya… pero someone deserves it more… tama?" sinabi ko sa kanya ang conclusion.

"pero hindi naman alam ng girl na gusto rin siya ng lalaki" sabi niya defending her side… hay naku..mag dedebate nalang ba kami? Wag na… baka pa magalit pag di ako sumang-ayon.

"ah ganun…"sabi ko. "sana ganun rin siya sa akin" binulong ko sa aking sarili.

"sino ba siya?" bigla niyang tinananong.

"Huh? Anong siya?" di ko gets tanong niya.

"Siya… narinig ko kasi binulong mo na 'sana ganun rin siya sa akin'… sino siya?" unulit niya ang tanong. Lagot! Hindi ko namalayan, narinig niya pala binulong ko.

"si Miku? Si Luka? Si Gumi? Lily o Teto?" ang bilis niyang maka suggest ah…

"si-kre-t" ikaw. And I made this silly face at her :-P

"Malabo ka talagang kausap" sabi pa niya.

"It's for me to know and you to never find out… ahahahaha!" I teased her a bit.

"di bale… malalaman ko talaga yan!" she leaned her head over my shoulders. I stiffened a bit at napansin niya ito.

"ayaw mo ganito tayo?" tanong niya. Iniwasa ko ito by changing the topic.

"maglaro na lang tayo ng card game… the king's game" I said persuading her.

"Pero… dalawa lang tayo… dapat marami tayo jan"yes! Na iba ko ang topic!

"edi tawagan natin si kuya Kaito, ate Meiko, si Neru at si Sora. Nadun lang naman sila sa playhouse naglalaro, si kuya Kaito at ate Meiko naglalaro sa pc ng idate, si Neru at si Sora naglalaro ng street fighter sa playstation" sabi ko sa kanya.

"sige"

* * *

><p>"I order the ace to put lipstick on #10's face" sabi ni Neru. Siya kasi nakakuha ng king.<p>

"Ah! Anu ba yan! Palagi nalang bah ako talo?" tanong ni kuya Kaito… puno na kasi ng uling at lipstick mukha niya at pinasuot pa siya ng high heels ni ate Meiko. Nakita ko tumawa ang lahat… ako rin nga ay humahalakhak.

"sino and ace?" tanong ni ate Meiko.

"Ako!"tinaas ni Sora ang baraha niya. Masuerteng bata,.. nilagayan lang ng powder ang mukha.

"Tama na! ayoko na!" lumayo si kuya Kaito.

"chicken si kuya Kaito!" sabi pa ni Neru.

"hindi ah!" lumaban siyan.

"tamah na…pagkatapos ng last game… 123 pass tau..yun pa rin matalo, may consequence." Sabi ko sa kanila.

"pffft… buti nalang di ako pinasuot ng pambabaeng damit" sai ni kuya , pinipigilan ang kanyang tawa. Biglang tumawa ng malakas si ate at sumunod and lahat. Namula ako kasi ako yung nakasuot ng damit. Natalo ako kanina lang kaya pinasuot ako ng damit ni ate. Nilagyan pa ng lipstick labi ko.. ngyon.. mukha akong bakla.

"sige lang… may susunod na sa akin." Tumingin ako kay Sora making him gulp.

-Time Skip-

"tama na yan… matulog na kayo… maaga pa tayo bukas… dali na… punta na kayo sa mga kwarto nyo" narinig naming tumawag si mama.

"o..picture muna in our outfits na weird… ang mga natalo sa harap" sabi ni kuya Kaito.

"nagsalita ang magaling" sabi ko. "pati ikaw sa gitna ano!" I added. 'click' ayan nakuha na.

"sige… see you until tomorrow Rin" sabi ni ate Meiko papalabas sa kwarto namin.

"ma-mi-miss ka naming ate Rin" Neru and Sora said in unison at sumunod ka ate Meiko.

"bye-bye bumpkin" ginulo ni kuya Kaito ang buhok niya.

"sige na Len… umakyat kana… at wag ka humilik ng malakas ha..maririnig yan sa buong kwarto kasi nanjan ka sa itaas" sabi niya at humiga sa kanyang higaan. Ako ay umakyat sa aming double-deck bed. Pilitin ko mam makatulog, umabot na ako sa medaling araw, ayaw pumikit ng aking mga mata. Silent tears were dropping from my eyes. My heart was pounding very hard. It's now or never. Bumaba ako sa kama ko at tumabi sa kanya. Niyakap ko siya from the back.

"Len… gising ka pa?" hindi ko alam na gising pa rin siya sa mga ganitong oras. Sabihin mo na kasi…

"Rin, listen carefully 'coz I'm gonna tell you this" I whispered to her. "mahal kita matagal na, not as a sister but as a woman" I waited for a minute para mag response siya… but I guess… nakatulog na ata… hay… I gave her tight hug and kissed her head… tumayo ako but before I could walk, she pulled my shirt making me stop.

"stay, Len I want you to stay beside me until tonight" she said. Sinunod ko siya at tumabi ako sa kanya. Humarap siya sa akin and she pressed her face to my chest,.

"Akala ko ako lang ang nagmamahal sayo ikaw rin pala… you love me… I said to myself 'this is wrong' kaya naghanap ako ng substitute sayo at nakita ko si Dell. May pagkakahawig nga kayo pero ang hinahanap ng aking puso ikaw Len" she silently cried. Hinigpitan ko konti ang pagyakap sa kanya at sinabi, "parehas lang pala tayo… of course… we're twins … we can't live without each other… kulang pag hindi tayo magkasama ngunit hindi pwede ang pagmamahalan natin… it's for your best na makasal ka sa kanya… now I know the reason" I whispered.

I wiped her tears, looking into her cerulean eyes. Slowly I tilted her head and I neared my face slowly. I could feel her warm breath tickling my face. Our lips touched. It was warm and sweet with an orange flavor. It didn't last long 'coz I might make a wrong move, a very wrong move. Pinatulog ko siya sa pamamagitan ng aking kanta, yun lang kasi ang way para makatulog siya ng madali.

Here we are, nasa Narita Airport, hinahatid si Rin 'coz she'll depart to Australia dahil doon nakatira si Dell doon rin magaganap ang kasal. Pupunta kami doon after 7 months. April ngayon eh. Few minutes na lang hihintayin bago sila aalis. I could see in Rin's eyes na malungkot talaga siya. Pero kagabi… yun ang pinakamasaya dahil nalaman naming na we love each other for a long time. But hindi kami pwede sa isa't isa. Last night… wala kaming ginawang masama! Natulog lang kami na magkatabi. Ano ako sira? Para galawin ko siya? No way! We know we loved each other pero di kami hahantung sa _ganun_. I wished na if ma-reincarnate kami sana hindi na kami naga share ng same bloodline para payapa.

"Paalam" narinig ko si Rin. Oras na para sila'y aalis. She gave us a kiss on cheeks and a hug. I was the last one na hinalikan niya. A kiss on the cheeks isn't enough. I wish… I wish…

"ingat ka" binulong ko sa kanya. Mas sasaya siguro siya pagsasabihin kong 'iingatan kita' but I can't say that. We can't be together forever. It's the saddest and most painful part of our life. As she turned her back I must delete all of my affection to her. Tama na Len! Mas masasaktan kapa lalo if you'll still love her, sabi ko sa sarili ko.

I KNOW…

* * *

><p>7 months later<p>

Nakita ko siyang napakasaya… siguro nakapag-move on na siya. Pero bakit ako hindi pa. Palagi na lang siya nasa isip ko kahit humanap pa ako ng kapalit niya.

As she walked patungo sa kanyang mapapangasawa hindi ko mapigilang umiyak. Lumingon si mama sa akin and said, "ang saya mo siguro Len dahil may asawa na si Rin… maghanap ka na rin ng mapapangasawa mo Len… para ikaw na susunod." Akala niya tears of joy yun… tears of sadness pala.

"oo nga…" sabi ko sa kanya ang gave her an assuring smile.

Ito na ang pinakamalungkot kong kaarawan. Pero alam mo namang di kayo pwede diba. Kaya huminto kana sa ilusyon mo.

Oo na… alam ko nga…

I KNOW when to STOP… _you should really stop that feeling Len_

I KNOW when to let her GO… _at ngayon na yung time I let her go_

I KNOW when to MOVE ON… _maghanap ka ng iba wag lang siya_

BUT

'I KNOW'

Is different from

'I CAN'

Because I'll never find a girl that is the same as her. Marami pang 'isda sa dagat' Len, wag lang siya piliin mo.

* * *

><p><em>Bakit pa ba ako umibig? Alam ko naman talaga ang totoo, palaging na-uulit, habulin palagi ang hindi magiging sa akin…<em>

* * *

><p>Maganda ba? Review kayo kung gusto niyo!^^ salamat!<p>

Ay... muntik ko ng makalimutan… babae pinsan ko (baka kasi kayo magtaka… uala lng^^)

Classmate ko physically, lalaki siya di ko alam sa heart niya (you know what I mean? ^_ )

Thank you sa mga messages niyo!


End file.
